Numerical and other data are often displayed on charts and graphs, and in many cases labels or other annotations may be used to display critical inflections or other information that may be drawn from the illustration. In many cases, the analysis of the data may be performed manually or may be automated to some extent.
The tools for automating data analysis and generating labels for charts or graphs have been crude at best. Many automated tools that may provide labels for charts or graphs may either create very cluttered graphs or are difficult to extend or modify.